Unrequited Love
by Udon
Summary: [AU OOC] My shrine to hopeless romantics... Mainly(SAKUSASUNARU) triangle! (LeeNejiTenten) and many other lovable characters.
1. ch 1

Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi…

A/N: This fic is an AU and may contain some OOC, Mary Sue and cliché ideas. The main star is of course Sakura…

=============

**Unrequited Love **

=============

[1]

My eyes trailed across the beautiful rows of cars before they rested upon an old bike. I used to have a little car but I sold it because I needed money. I gave a short sigh after I hopped onto the bike. I rode off to the place that I visited every morning. 

When I reached the hospital I chained my bike to the rails. I made my way to room 101 and stopped to close my eyes. I opened the door slowly and prayed that Sasuke would be sitting there to greet me. I tried to smile but it soon faded as I saw Sasuke sleeping quietly. 

"Hey, when will you wake up?" I asked sadly and added, "You said you would take care of me…"

I wished he could show me a small sign of movement but he never did. I gazed at him for a few more minutes before my hands trailed to the ring he had given me. I shifted my head closer to his ears and whispered, "You promised to marry me."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. I looked at my watch and decided to head back to the hotel for breakfast. On my way back I was riding happily before a silver Ferrari beeped me. 

"Stop blocking the road you moron!" yelled Naruto paranoid that he had to slow down because of the biker. 

I rode further to my left so that the car could pass me before I cursed the driver. Naruto looked at his rear window and realised the biker was a pink haired girl. He couldn't see her face because her cap was covering it but he guessed she was an ugly girl.

I was really exhausted when I got back but managed to slip on my uniform. I went down to the hotel's restaurant and grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs. I sat near my colleagues and began nibbling on my bacon. I was drinking my orange juice before I nearly choked to see the same blond haired man that beeped me.

It must be my bad luck that he happened to choose this hotel to stay at. I studied his features and discovered that he was pretty good looking. His next move disappointed me as he walked up to a pretty girl. I could tell he was a player from the way he chatted up the girl. 

I rushed to eat my breakfast as I realised that work would start in five minutes. I went up to the storeroom and grabbed a trolley. You might have guessed it now I am a room cleaner. My qualifications weren't very high so I'm glad to even have this job. 

I take one look at the messy room and sighed…

[2]

Naruto was the illegitimate son of Yondaime Uzamaki who owned many hotels across Japan. He was to become the manager of the hotel that Sakura worked for. He had just finished school in Canada and will be taught how to manage a hotel. 

The handsome twenty-two year old had taken his first day off to look around the hotel. He was impressed at both the internal and external appearance of the hotel but that was expected from a five star hotel.

His room was big and luxurious with a queen-sized bed. He also had a large balcony with a great ocean view. The sofas in his lounge were soft and expensive matched with a beautiful glass table. He also had a projectile DVD player to watch movies on the big beige coloured wall. 

He opened his fridge and realised there was neither beers nor drinks. 'What kind of service is this?' he thought before charging out the door. He was grunting in the corridor before he spotted a cleaner. He gazed at the back of a pink haired cleaner while recollecting a flashback from the morning 

'Interesting, could she be the same girl that rode the bike this morning?' he thought and wondered, 'Let's see how ugly you are…' 

"You there!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura turned her head slightly to see who was shouting and realised it was the same man as from the morning. 'He probably wants to harass me or hit on me,' she thought. She was so confused that she decided to run. Her heart began to beat faster as she heard his footsteps from behind.

Naruto couldn't see Sakura's face clearly because she was too far away. He wanted to see her appearance so much that he ran after her. Luckily Sakura was wearing healed shoes as a part of her uniform so Naruto caught up easily. 

Naruto caught her left hand roughly and spun her to his chest. His dreamy sea-blue eyes gazed into the pools of emerald green. His image of the pink haired girl was utterly wrong because standing before his eyes was truly a babe. 

Naruto looked at her rosy coloured lips before forcing his lips to hers. When Sakura saw his lips approaching she tried to squirm out of his hold. His lips had missed her by a thin margin but he decided to try again. Sakura shoved Naruto away with all her weight and finally he let go.

"If you harass me again I will report you!" yelled Sakura and added, "Look, I'm married ok so please keep your distance away from me!" She raised her hand with the ring to prove it. 

[3]

Ino walked into room 101 to check on the coma patient. She was a transferred nurse because a doctor from her previous hospital continued to harass her. She walked into the room and was surprised to see Sasuke. 

She checked the name on the clipboard and indeed it was he. She had admired him since she was little and soon grew to love him. But she began to distance herself away from him when Sakura came into the picture. 

The way he treated Sakura broke her heart so she decided to move elsewhere. She took a three-year nursing course and built her new life in Osaka. It was only a year ago that she heard Sasuke was going to marry Sakura. Her hope had truly died when Sasuke invited her to his wedding. 

She decided not to attend to their wedding because she couldn't bare the pain. From then on she had lost contact with Sasuke. She believed Sasuke was probably so happy with Sakura that he had forgotten all about her. 

Ino wondered how long Sasuke had been in his coma. 'Must be pretty long,' she thought as she decided to brush his past shoulder length hair. Ino stared at Sasuke's beautiful face and remembered the times when they were young.

"Sasuke, remember how we used to play tips in the park? It was fun and I'll never forget how we used to talk forever on the swings," said Ino softly. 

Ino was so occupied from brushing his hair with her right hand that she did not realise something was tugging her left. Suddenly Sasuke's navy blue eyes opened and that shocked the daylights out of Ino.

"Whoa!! Don't scare me like that!" cried Ino as she turned to go and find a doctor. 

Sasuke grabbed her hand and whispered, "Don't leave me." He flung her to his chest so that he could cuddle her. Ino decided to stay in his warm embrace and she was so overwhelmed with joy that she began to cry. 

"Don't cry Ino, I will protect you," said Sasuke.

They were the same words that he had said to her when they were young.

*

When it was five p.m. Sakura had finally finished her shift for the day. She went back to her room and decided to check for phone messages. She pressed a button to hear the messages.

# Beep. Sakura this is Ten ten! Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I heard there's a big sale going on at Otaku's Shopping Centre! #

# Beep. Hi this is your buddy Shika. I was just wondering if you could clean up my house, it's kinda messy… I'll pay you. #

# Beep. This is the Shukaku Hospital and we would like to inform you that your fiancée has woken from his coma. Please drop by to see him when you are free. #

As soon as Sakura heard that message she ran to get her bike. She was running so fast that she did not see the approaching Ferrari. Bright lights shone at her pale face but luckily Naruto had stopped in time. 

"Watch where you're going you mor- Hey what's the rush?" asked Naruto.

Sakura hopped into his car and demanded, "Can you drive me to Shukaku hospital?"

"Ah, sure!" answered Naruto.

Sakura was running to room 101 while Naruto was panting behind to catch up. Sakura was outside the door before she closed her eyes as usual. She opened the door slowly and her heart felt like it stopped beating. Right in front of her was Sasuke looking at the window. 

"Sasuke, you've finally woken!" cried Sakura as she raced to hug him. 

Sasuke didn't move his arms to hold her instead he said coldly, "Who are you?"

Meanwhile Naruto was witnessing this from the door…

A/N: Like or hate please tell me. 


	2. ch 2

[4]

"Who are you?" repeated Sasuke.

"I'm Sakura, don't you remember me?" I cried.

"No," stated Sasuke.

I was going to tell him that I was his fiancée but decided against that. If he regretted proposing to me now I would truly break apart. I could tell Sasuke was tired because he shifted back to a lying position. My eyes were getting teary as he said softly with his back to me, "My head hurts, please leave me alone…"

I walked slowly out the door with my head down along with a very upset expression plastered onto my face. A strong hand grabbed my hand to steady me from falling. I looked up to see the blond haired man who was speechless.

Suddenly his lips opened and uttered, "Is he your husband?"

I wiped a tear from rolling down my cheeks and nodded. "Thanks for driving me here but you can go now," I said coldly.

"I can take you-" trailed Naruto before I interrupted, "I want to be alone…"

I brushed past his shoulders and headed for the office of Sasuke's doctor. For a second I thought he would follow me but I did not hear any footsteps. I continued my way to the office and knocked the door twice. 

"Come in," welcomed a voice.

"Hi, Dr. Yakushi," I said.

"How can I help you, Sakura?" asked Kabuto.

"It's about Sasuke, he doesn't remember me…" I explained.

A minute silence past before Kabuto answered, "I think he may have amnesia which is very common to coma patients."

"When will he get his memory back," I asked.

"It's hard to say as the brain is a very complicated organ. It could be days, weeks, months, years or even forever…"

I gasped and demanded, "Is there any medicine that can speed up the process?"

"No, I'm afraid memory is a natural phenomena," answered Kabuto and added, "I'm really sorry but if there's nothing else I must go and attend a patient of mine. You can come back with things that belong to Sasuke, perhaps they can stir up his memory…"

"Thank you," I replied and began to leave.

I took a taxi back to the hotel and strolled solemnly through the doors. I decided to go to the top of the building. As I headed to the lift I passed the glass windows of the restaurant. There I saw the blond haired man sipping his Champaign with a beautiful girl next to him. I sighed and wished Sasuke would take me to dinner when he recovers.

[5]

Naruto did not know how to comfort Sakura so he decided to leave her alone. Why should he care for her? He had hardly known her and plus he never cared for girls. They get glued to him and not the other way around. Yes, he was a player and when he got bored with a girl… That was the end of it; he would never ask her out again.

In fact, Naruto had never admitted his love for a girl or committed to a long-term relationship. His string of dates was just a casual fling. When he came out of the hospital, the hot girl he had met in the morning phoned him.

"Naruto-dear, do you want to eat dinner with me?" she cooed.

Naruto shivered and replied, "Sure!" It was only because he had not eaten anything for lunch and was feeling very hungry. He continued, "I'll meet you at the restaurant in the hotel, bye."

He spotted the overdressed tramp immediately when he got there. She was wearing a very low V shaped dress along with very high slits on the sides. Normally, big-busted woman with long legs would have turned him on. But tonight, his mind was only with Sakura…

After he had ordered and was sipping his Champaign; he looked off to the distance and saw a girl with long pink hair. "Excuse me for a minute. I want to go get something," said Naruto before rushing off to find Sakura.

He caught her entering a lift and watched the numbers display the last floor of the hotel. 'Does she want to suicide?' thought Naruto nervously before entering the next lift. 'Please God don't let her do anything stupid. She is too pretty and young to die!' he prayed. 

When Sakura reached the top she took a deep breath and breathed out. She looked up to the stars while a smile crept back on her face. She stretched out her arms to the side and turned around. Then she climbed up to the edge of the wall and sat at her favourite spot. 

She let out her long silky pink hair from her ponytail and felt the breeze blow her hair. As she gazed at the three quarter moon a frown replaced her smile. She remembered how Sasuke had once said, _'See the moon it's smiling at us.' _A tear slowly slid down her face before a voice yelled, "Don't!"

"Huh?" she said turning her head.

There in front of her was Naruto panting, "Don't do anything stupid! He's not worth it!"

"Eh?" she replied before all her worries turned into a mischievous grin. She pushed off the wall and jumped downwards. 

Naruto's heart felt like it had stopped beating as he watched the last of the pink hair disappear. He walked slowly to the edge and closed his eyes. He built up his courage and opened them slowly…

"BOO!" laughed Sakura from the second rooftop, which was two meters lower than the first. 

Rather than replying Naruto just smiled from the relief that Sakura was still alive. He walked slowly back to the lift while grinning sheepishly, 'I'll make you pay for scaring me like that.'

[6]

A while after Sakura had left, Sasuke sat back up to stare at his reflection from the window. He tried to remember the cheerful girl that had hugged him earlier. But try as he might he had no recollections of her. 

'Who was she? A friend?' he thought before his childhood memories of Ino flooded back into his mind. It must be frightening for Sasuke because the only person he could remember was Ino…

He wanted to see Ino again because she made him feel safe. The pink haired girl on the other hand seemed like a distant stranger to him. Suddenly the door opened and in came Ino holding a dinner tray.

"Dinner's ready!" cheered Ino and added, "It must be so exciting to be able to eat again!"

"Eh?" laughed Sasuke before realising that he hadn't eaten for who knows how long. Out of nowhere a new thought came into his mind, 'what had happened to him? How come he ended in a coma?'

"Ino, why did I end up in a coma?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," replied Ino and added, "I haven't seen you since yesterday. What I do know is that if you don't eat your dinner soon it'll get cold."

"Ok…" answered Sasuke before taking a bite and lied, "It's nice."

"That's good! I better go now cos I'm on my shift. I'll see you tomorrow," said Ino.

"Bye," replied Sasuke.

After Ino had left, Sasuke moved the food aside because it wasn't nice. He had lost his appetite because there was too much going on in his head. The thing that worried him the most was his legs. He stared expressionlessly at his unmoving limbs and wondered if he could walk again.

The doctor had told him there was no serious damage to his legs. And he could probably walk again after some obstacle courses. However, the process of learning to walk again may be slow and depressing. 

Sasuke gave a soft sigh and thought, 'At least I can walk again.'

*

The next day Sakura got out of bed slightly earlier than usual. She combed her hair before tying it with a blue ribbon. She put on a little bit of makeup to give her face some colour before slipping on her favourite coat. 

When she got her bike ready and began to head off a car beeped her. "Hey Sakura," yelled a voice from behind.

"Hi Omg…" trailed Sakura.

"You can call me Naruto," said Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're going to stalk me," teased Sakura.

"What's wrong with that?" joked along Naruto and then revealed, "I'm going to play squash with a friend."

"Ok, I'll see you around then, bye," chatted Sakura.

When Sakura got to the hospital she bought some flowers and headed off to room 101. On her way she met Dr. Yakushi and he redirected Sakura to the obstacle room. She skipped happily to the big room before her eyes landed on…

Sasuke was on his wheel chair before Ino helped him on a special chair. The interaction led to their faces meeting closely. In the few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, Sasuke moved his lips forward to kiss Ino.

Meanwhile, Sakura had silently witnessed this before opening her mouth to let out a yelp. She dropped the flowers and ran outside the hospital. She found a bench and sat sobbing quietly to herself. She looked up to the sky and recalled Sasuke saying, _'I will never like another girl, I promise…'_

"Why did you kiss her?" asked Sakura.

A/N: Aww… will anyone hug our poor Sakura? I'm just writing for fun and you might not ever see another update =^.^=


	3. ch 3

[7]

"Sakura, why are you crying?" asked a girl's voice.

I looked up to see Ten ten gazing down at me so I tried to wipe away my tears. I stood up and declared, "Nothing, I'm just happy that Sasuke's awake!"

"You don't seem that happy. I've known you since elementary school and I can tell that you are lying," accused Ten.

"Sasuke doesn't remember me," I whispered.

"He what?" repeated Ten (short for Ten ten).

"He has amnesia," I replied and decided not to tell her about the kiss because Ten would over react. 

"You poor girl. I'm sure he'll remember you," cheered Ten and added, "Come on let's go shopping."

"Omg… By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well… I'm you-know-what," giggled Ten.

"You're pregnant?!" I asked while Ten nodded her head and blushed.

"For how long now?" I continued.

"Two months…" trailed Ten and added, "I just finished my check up so do you want to eat breakfast with me?"

"I'm sorry Ten ten but I have to work today. I'm free tomorrow though!" I exclaimed while a blue BMW parked right next to us. 

"Ready for breakfast, Tennie. Oh hey Sakura," greeted Lee. 

"Hi Lee, I think you better go Ten ten," I said.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Ten worriedly.

"Yes, I'm ok to work!" I replied.

"I don't want to be rude but I don't want my future son or daughter to starve!" declared Lee.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at noon, Sakura. Meet me at our favourite café in Otaku Shopping Centre," said Ten before waving her hands good bye.

"See you," I called and warned, "Lee, you better take good care of her! If anything happens to her, I'll come and get you."

"I will. Bye Sakura," said Lee before driving away with Ten sitting next to him.

Seeing Ten so happy made me forget about the kiss earlier. I gave a short sigh and wondered if I would have children if Sasuke hadn't fallen into a coma. I began to imagine cute little pink hair girls and handsome young black haired kids. Suddenly I came back to reality as my conscious told me to look at my watch.

"Shit! I'm going to be late," I cried before hopping onto my bike and sped back to the hotel like a professional cyclist. 

[8]

Naruto drove happily to the Squash Centre to meet Neji an old buddy. He had known Neji in Canada since high school. The Hyuga's had many restaurants throughout Japan and one of those happened to be the one in the hotel. Naruto parked up his car next to a shiny black Porsche. 

He jogged up to the door and found a handsome young bachelor waiting for him. "Hyuga! Wassup man? I haven't seen you since the day you left to work for your restaurants!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Life's pretty good. Girls flock up to me like flies," smirked Neji and asked, "How about you?"

"I'm cool," smiled Naruto with his head down to hide a childlike grin and with a more serious expression, "Let's play squash. Lunch is on the loser."

"You're on," replied Neji before taking out his professional squash racquet.

"Urgh cheat! I bought my racquet from the local sports store," whined Naruto and added, "I'm still gonna win though!"

*

They were playing for a while before Neji suddenly asked, "Have you ever thought of going steady with a girl?"

Naruto continued hitting a few balls back before answering, "Yes."

"You've never been with a girl for more than a month," Neji pointed out.

"But it's different this time. I think I've fallen for her," replied Naruto and smirked, "How about you?"

"No way! Not until I find true love…" trailed Neji.

"What's true love?" asked Naruto. 

"Well, a girl that'll make me feel happy when I see her and sad when I don't," explained Neji and added, "She likes me for who I am and not for my money or looks. Basically probably one of those girls that you can never have."

"Like married girls?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

"Yea! The hard-to-get girls, I don't like the ones that will go out on the first meeting," answered Neji.

Naruto diverts his attention back to the game before sweating badly. After an hour he declares, "Let's stop now. You won! My god you don't even sweat!"

"You just lack exercise," said Neji.

"Hey! At least I work out, look at my muscles," shouted Naruto.

Neji lifted his sleeves to show Naruto his muscles… 

"OK! Perhaps yours is just a tat bigger than mine," lied Naruto but in actual fact they were much bigger. He later added, "Girl's don't like muscly guys these days…"

"If that makes you feel better," said Neji before pouring some water over his beautiful black hair, which was tied in a ponytail. 

"I'm going back to the hotel to see my dream girl," declared Naruto and teased, "You can go off to find your true love!"

"True love finds there own way to me, stupid," answered Neji.

"Whatever…" 

[9]

After Sasuke had kissed Ino, she froze there and was too shock to move. She had wanted him to kiss her for all her life and now the moment has finally come. She had known Sasuke since they were little because they both went to the same orphanage.

Over her childhood years she had grown very close to him. Sadly, Sasuke had only referred to her as his sister. He also treated her with brotherly love, which made Ino look up to him even more. 

The two of them were inseparable during elementary school but as Sasuke grew older he made more guy friends. Ino on the other hand, didn't have many friends because she wasn't a sociable person. 

Finally one day in high school, Sasuke had noticed Ino sitting by herself so he told his best friend, Shikamaru to go up to her. Shika introduced himself but was shunned to see Ino running away. 

"Ino, is something wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"No, why did you kiss me?" replied Ino and added, "Don't you know you have a fi-"

"A what?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, let's start you on the training first," answered Ino who was afraid to tell him that he was engaged. If he knew, he might not treat her affectionately again. Yes, she was selfish but _love is blind.  _

"Ok, first you need to lift your leg with the help of this machine," said Ino.

Sasuke queried, "How long will it take for me to walk again?"

"It depends… I've seen some patients walking again within a month or two while others take months or even years," explained Ino and added, "You can be discharged out of the hospital soon…"

"Really? You seem worried," Sasuke pointed out.

"Where will you live?" asked Ino and added, "If you like you can live with me!"

"Eh? I'll think about that," said Sasuke feeling not too sure.

*

A mahogany brown haired man smoked the last bit of his cigarette before chucking it to the ground. He had a very pale face with dark circles around his eyes. While some girls may think his cool and handsome others thought he was scary and dangerous. 

He entered the hospital and demanded to see a patient called Sasuke Uchiha. The receptionist at the table wouldn't give him the room number because it was confidential. Gaara was getting impatient so he banged his fist on the table and yelled, "Which room is Sasuke located!"

"Please watch your temper or we'll call the security," said a frightened receptionist.

Gaara turned away and decided to search for Sasuke by himself. The paranoid young man was looking around while giving people dirties if they dared to stare at him. On his way he saw a blonde girl pushing a wheel chair. When they turned a corner, Gaara's eyes bulged to see _Sasuke Uchiha._

He followed the nurse before she left Sasuke alone in a room. A threatening smile crept up Gaara's face as he entered the room. Sasuke saw the approaching man dressed in black come near him. He was about to ask, 'who are you?' before a fist came plunging into his face.

'OWL!' as he felt the pain on his face while a small dribble of blood leaked out of his lips. "Who the fuck are you and why did you hit me?" demanded Sasuke.

"Your partner! _Where did you hide the money, Sasuke!_" shouted Gaara.

"What money?!" asked Sasuke.

"The money we stole!" asserted Gaara.

Sasuke had no recollection of Gaara so he gazed at him blankly. 

A/N: Hi, I have no idea what will happen next so please help me. _'Please update'_ doesn't help me -_- however, reviewing encourages me to type so please [CLICK] the button below. If Gaara's a gangster what makes Sasuke? 

The pairings are unknown but I guess you guys favour Sasu X Saku. Doesn't anybody love Naruto? He's such a gentleman in my fic! In _my _fic Naruto has one of those flower boy smiles =P. He loves Sakura unconditionally… 

Feel free to ask me anything about this fic that troubles you but Sasuke's past will be revealed and he will remember Sakura eventually. I'm sorry for my horrible gramma but my vocabulary is limited. I'm amazed that the story got through to you… 

****Red Junko**** You are not sad; I'm a sucker for these type of stories too! =^-^= 

**This drama fic was written to entertain YOU! **


	4. ch 4

**A/N:** Ano ne? I took out the Gaara bits because it didn't match the story. For now, I'll just focus on Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto! =-=

[10]

_Deep down I'm hurting inside,_

_I dream that you will hold me in yours arms;_

_And say, "I love you."_

When I got back to the hotel I changed into my uniform quickly. I pushed the cleaning trolley to my appointed level before taking a look for 'room service' signs. I also looked for 'room vacant' signs because that meant the customer had checked out. I gave a brief sigh as I entered the first room to my right.

The first few rooms I cleaned were reasonably tidy but when I got to room 1212... The untidiness of the room was appalling and I wanted to curse the person who made the mess! I gazed at the spilt ramen and wine stains on the floor and grumbled. There was also a lot of junk accumulated on the floor.

It took me nearly ¾ of an hour to clean, tidy and vacuum the floor. Within that timeframe I changed the beds and wiped the kitchen area. I also needed to ensure clean dishes and fresh towels. When everything was cleaned I resupplied the drink sachets and supplies in the fridge.

"First class is always first class," I said out loud as I laid out the expensive looking toothbrush, soap, lotion and branded body creams. Before I left the room I took one last glance at the soft luxurious bed.

"Urgh, all this cleaning has made me tired. It wouldn't hurt if I…" I have never tried sleeping on the first class beds so I was tempted to. I reasoned that the client wouldn't be back so soon. I bounced on the bed and landed on the soft quilt before spreading out my arms.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed myself for a few minutes before something heavy landed on top of me. I flicked my eyes open instantly to find Naruto sprawled over me. I pushed him aside and shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"_What do you think you're doing lying on MY bed?" _he asked back.

"I…" I trailed before a rumble filled in the silence.

"Sakura, you're hungry… Want to eat lunch with me?" asked Naruto happily.

"Sorry but I need to work," I stammered and added, "Also my lunch time is very short."

"How about dinner?" asked Naruto.

"I'm married Naruto, I don't want to be seen eating dinner with another man," I lied.

"As a friend, please eat dinner with me," he offered again.

"NO, if you'd excuse me. I'm going back to my work," I answered firmly.

When I got out of Naruto's room it was nearly time for my lunch break so I went down to the restaurant. After a few minutes my mushy noodles came and I looked at it distastefully. I ate in the special quadrant for workers in which the quality of the food was way different than to paid customers.

I ate quietly until my colleagues joined in. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation because they chatted loudly. "Did you know that the son of the owner of this hotel would be managing here?" said a girl.

"Yea and I heard he's blond and good looking!" exclaimed the other girl.

"Hey do you girls know his name?" I asked.

"I think it's Naruto Uzamaki," she replied and asked, "Do you know him?"

"I don't think so," I lied because I didn't want to join in their chat.

[11]

Gaara cuffed Sasuke's collar and demanded again, "Where is the money?"

"I don't know where your fuckin money is!" shouted Sasuke, which evoked Gaara to tighten his hand around Sasuke's neck.

"I'll ask you one last time, where is the money?" asked Gaara.

"Look even if you kill me I still won't remember where the money is," choked Sasuke and added, "Between, _who the fuck are you_?!"

Gaara removed his hand away from Sasuke and said with unblinking eyes, "You don't remember, do you?"

"NO," replied Sasuke and added, "Tell me!"

"We kidnapped a girl for ransom but you hid the money," stated Gaara.

"I wouldn't do such a thing," beckoned Sasuke.

"You will, once you remember what sort of person you were…" trailed Gaara before heading out of the door.

When Gaara finally got out from the dreadful smell of the hospital he took out a ciggie and lit it. He took a puff and resumed his usual expression. He was a member of the Black Viper and so was Sasuke. A year ago they had kidnapped a rich girl and had demanded one million dollar US, which was pretty reasonable.

The flaw to the ransom was Sasuke took the money and hid it somewhere. The next thing that happened was he had ended up in a coma. To sum it up, Sasuke has amnesia so they'll probably never get the money! Gaara hopped into his WRX and sped off to work on his assigned tasks.

The silence condemned Sasuke in his lonely room. He struggled to remember his memories but try as he might nothing! He shifted back into his cosy blankets and decided to sleep and rest his mind. He panted softly as he fell into his dream…

_Sasuke felt the soft sand beneath him and realised he was at the beach. The beautiful cool blue glistened as the sun's ray shone upon it. He heard a voice, a female voice calling him, "Sasuke…"_

_He looked up to see her face but it was a blur, however he noticed the long pink hair outling her face.. A close feeling developed as he knew the girl very well. His lips stretched to form a smile as the girl plunged forward to attack him in a friendly way. _

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Wake up," shouted a distant voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and realised Ino had come to serve lunch to him. He looked at the mushy food in front of him and sighed. He couldn't eat any hard food yet because his stomach had to get use to eating.

"You finally woken, look what I brought you," cheered Ino and added, "Please enjoy your meal and I got to go, bye!"

"Cya," replied Sasuke and moaned, "Yuk."

"I heard that! I'll come back to check if you've finished your meal later," said Ino before she finally left.

Sasuke dug his fork into the food and played around with it until he decided to pop it in his mouth. He tasted the smashed potato and frowned, it was tasteless. He moved onto the smashed carrots and cauliflower in which he was not surprised to find the same taste.

[12]

After 5 p.m.

Sakura strolled tiredly back to her room with her shoulders slumped. The first thing she did was to throw herself onto the bed. She groaned as she realised the difference in softness and texture to Naruto's bed.

Suddenly recollections of her lunchtime conversation made her feel insecure. 'Naruto Uzamaki' she thought is the manager of this hotel. 'Does that mean I shouldn't get on his nerves? Will he sack me for no reason?' wondered Sakura nervously.

She had needed the job to support Sasuke's medical bills but luckily he has woken now. If she did lose the job, she'd have to find a new place to live! Perhaps she could ask Ten ten but that may disturb Lee. Sakura's life wasn't as idealistic as a fairy tale; in fact it was quite the opposite.

Sakura had an abusive father who got his temper out on her mother. For years, Mrs Haruno had endured his physical and mental abuse. Finally one day, she couldn't take it anymore and left for another man. Sakura had never heard from her mother since and blamed her for leaving her behind. Her father soon took his tantrum out on Sakura.

Throughout Sakura's life she had been a very timid shy girl. She was glad that Ten ten decided to be her friend and her world changed when she met Sasuke. They met each other when they were 18 and found an attraction so great they were inseparable. It may also be a relief to Sakura as her father suicided in the same year. She felt little regret and what filled mostly in her mind was, 'Thank God he's finally dead!' Perhaps his death may affect her later on in her life…

After a short doze Sakura decided to go down and eat dinner. Food was provided to workers who paid a fee. They were allowed to eat any time of the day but the food wasn't very nice. Before Sakura got to the restaurant she went up to the reception table to request for her letters. There was one letter addressing Sasuke's medical bill, which sent a grumpy expression on her face.

She sat down in her small quadrant and ordered a plain meal. She didn't care what she ate as long as it satisfied the stomach. The menu never changed since she started working in the hotel. There were only 10 choices and Sakura had tasted all of them for many times.

She was about to dive into her plate when the food arrived but someone with a bunch of roses came up to her. Sakura's eyes bulged to see the flowers while her heart fluttered. She was deeply flattered because she had only received flowers once from Sasuke. A bottle of Champaign was placed onto the table with a complimentary card beside it.

[_Please enjoy your meal, Naruto_]

As Sakura began eating a young guy came next to her table and began playing his violin. She wanted to thank Naruto but he was nowhere to be seen. The waiter poured some Champaign in her glass and she salvaged the taste in her mouth. Soon her mind clouded with doubts, 'Aww… Naruto. Sasuke, think Sasuke!' She found a piece of carrot garnish that had a spiky border. Memories of Sasuke kissing Ino flooded back inside her mind.

She grunted and poked her fork through the piece of carrot, "Stupid Sasuke!"

A/N: If you promise to review I will try to update… Sasuke's slowly recovering his memory and wait til you read his _other _personality. Naruto has an attraction to Sakura but he's quite arrogant at times. Blah Blah Blah, tell me what you want to see. =P


	5. ch 5

**A/N:** This is Sakura's story so I took out the Gaara bits. If you had not read the new version of chapter four here's a little summary. Basically Sasuke and Gaara was a part of a gang called the Black Viper. They kidnapped a girl for ransom but the money went missing along with Sasuke ending up in a coma. Meanwhile, Naruto wants to get closer to Sakura…

[13]

I looked at the dish and decided to stop eating because I was full. I scooped up the big bunch of flowers and trudged groggily back to my room. I had drunk two glasses of Champaign and was feeling a little tipsy. I reminded myself to thank Naruto the next time I see him before slumping onto the bed.

I was dozing off for a while before a knock on my door interrupted my sleep. I opened my eyes to read 10 p.m. on my clock and wondered who it could be. It might be a colleague asking for a shift change so I trotted to the door. I opened the door slowly with my head slumped down.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed but was shocked to see Naruto standing in front of me.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" he asked back.

"What do you think? Hmmm…" I replied and turned my back towards him. My half opened eyes were glued to the bed while my mind hoped Naruto would leave soon.

"I just came to check up on you," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I appreciate your flowers but that doesn't make me change the view point on you. If you want to be my friend please let go of me," I said tonelessly and added, "Go back to your glamorous girl friends. We are two totally different people and we also live in two different worlds. Good night Mr. Uzamaki, manager of Uzamaki Hotel Corp."

Naruto slowly slid his arms off me and was quiet to absorb everything I had said. He replied, "But I like you!" and gave me a warm grin. He walked out of my room before turning his head a little, "You will see more of me, I promise."

After he had left I brushed my teeth as I had forgotten to do it earlier. I was about to lie on my bed before the phone interrupted me. "Grr…" I grunted before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura, it's me Ten ten. I just wanted to remind you to meet me at 12 p.m at Otaku Shopping Center. You better come tomorrow to shop for your future God daughter or son!" exclaimed Ten ten happily.

"Since when did I become a God mother?" I asked

"You will be once he/she borns," said Ten ten.

"Ok. Do you know if it's a he/she?" I replied.

"Nope! We want it to be a surprise so we're going to buy both female and male baby clothes," answered Ten ten, "You see, we're planning to have more children. Lee has brought the cram and baby bed already!"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Ten," I yawned.

"I'll let you off this time but you better not dog me tomorrow! Bye," said Ten ten.

[14]

_When you're happy I'll share your joy,_

_But when you're sad, I'll try to fight away your sorrow;_

_I will always be there for you…_

As Sasuke lay back on his bed and gazed up to the ceiling, his mind wondered back to the girl with pink hair. He tried to picture her face before an image of the girl who had visited him popped back up. 'What was her name again?' he wondered but couldn't remember.

Time past slowly before his eyes slowly shut and he drifted back into his dream. In Sasuke's case it might not have been a dream but a part of his memory.

_The scenery had changed as the sky was becoming darker. However, Sasuke heard the same soft waves of the ocean and shuttered as two creamy arms wrapped around him from the back. He heard himself saying, "What's wrong Sakura?"_

_"Sasuke is there something that's worrying you?" she asked and added, "We're going to get married soon and I hope we don't have secrets between us."_

_Sasuke turned to see a Sakura with worried emerald eyes. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and assured, "Nothing's wrong…"_

_ After that they decided to sit down and watch the sun set. The beautiful ball of orangey red went down quickly to rest under the horizon. Pretty things never last long._

Sasuke woke up as the sun light from the window was hurting his eyes. He remembered his pleasant dream but most of all he remembered Sakura. Already, he began to recollect memories of her. What he now discovered was that she was his girlfriend or perhaps fiancée because she had mentioned getting married to him.

"Rise and shine," greeted Ino's cheery voice and added, "I got you break fast."

Ino was carrying the mush potato to Sasuke before he said, "I want to see Sakura."

As the words registered in Ino's mind the plate in her hand fell to the ground. 'So he had finally remembered,' she thought selfishly. She bent down to clean up the mess with a tissue. She was also very quiet while being occupied with the task.

She couldn't help keeping in her tears because she was afraid to lose Sasuke to Sakura again. Ino gulped and said, "I'll get you another breakfast."

As she was about to leave Sasuke stated, "You're crying, why?"

"Because I like you and I have always liked you before you met Sakura. You once said that you'd protect me but I guess I was only naïve to believe you," she replied before wiping a tear and taking off.

A few minutes later a refreshed looking Ino came back with a fake smile plastered onto her face. She said, "Here you go," before turning to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and whispered, "Wait."

"If you want to call Sakura I'll make the arrangements for you. Looks like I've woken from my dream of being with you. It's back to reality for plain little old me," remarked Ino.

"I may have remembered Sakura but I don't think I can love her like before," said Sasuke softly and added, "But I don't think I can love you either."

The words pierced Ino's heart but she felt a little relief that he doesn't love Sakura anymore. Perhaps she stood a chance if Sasuke learned to know her well. She gave Sasuke a happy smile before leaving the room.

[15]

The next morning…

When Sakura woke up she looked at the floor and spotted the half dying flowers. "Oh you poor things," she stammered and got up to look for a jar. She put some water in it before sticking in the roses. She took a long sniff at the beautiful scent of the roses and felt refreshed to start the day.

She brushed her beautiful hair before applying a little bit of make up. She put on a sweater and a striped skirt before turning her small telly. She clicked onto her favorite show that was aired every Sunday. She watched it for a few seconds before cracking up as usual. She loved the comedy in the show and watching it always brightened her up.

After the show ended she felt hungry and decided to go down to the restaurant to eat. Meanwhile, Naruto had called Neji to meet him for an early breakfast. Naruto had told Neji of his plans to follow his dream girl. Neji was slightly curious to see the girl who had caught his friend so head over heels. The two sat down and began to order their breakfast.

"HA! I have intelligently picked a spot where I can see her but she can't see me," laughed Naruto.

"It doesn't take a dummy to figure that out," pointed Neji.

"Oh what do you know?" beckoned Naruto.

"So she's a worker here, is she pretty?" asked Neji.

"She's a room cleaner; actually she's going to be my personal cleaner one day! Of course she's pretty," declared Naruto.

Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter came to place the meals they had ordered. Neji ordered a French quiche while Naruto went for sausage and eggs.

"Eh, how can you eat that crap in the morning?" asked Neji.

"It's nice, I like it!" said Naruto with a mouth full of sausage and spoke with his mouth full, "Have you found your true love yet?"

"No, please don't speak with your mouth full. It's disgusting," said Neji.

"Look she's coming," shouted Naruto ignoring him

A girl with long silky pink hair came in to sit at the workers quadrant. Neji studied her features from a distance but did not find her breathtakingly beautiful as Naruto had described. Her best feature was probably her eyes but the rest was plain and ordinary.

"She's ok," said Neji.

"She's more than ok but what would you know," stated Naruto and added, "But she's mine so you can take your eyes off her now."

After Sakura had finished breakfast she headed off to the nearest bus station. On the other hand, Naruto sat at the back of Neji's car and ordered him to follow the bus when it came. Neji stopped the car around the bend and began following the bus once Sakura hopped in.

They drove for a while until they saw Sakura hopping out and walking towards the shopping centre.

Neji found a parking space and parked his car. He and Naruto followed Sakura curiously both wondering who she was meeting up with. Finally, Sakura reached a pretty café in which a lady with two hair buns greeted her.

Neji took a step closer to study the features of the authentic Japanese woman. Now she was beautiful and breathtakingly gorgeous. She possessed a different aurora than Sakura which attracted him deeply. He was about to go in to take a seat closer to her before Naruto tug his arm.

"What are you doing?" He barked.

"Drink coffee and perhaps sit closer to the beautiful ladies," replied Neji.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What about you?" Neji smirked and entered the café without Naruto.

A/N: Ne ne! Remember earlier how Neji mentioned, _"Probably one of those girl's that you can never have." And Naruto replied, "Like married girls?" _Well, Lee may have a new rival… Meanwhile, Sasuke has finally remembered Sakura but how will their relationship continue? Updated for _Zornoid13 _and _Red Junko_ thank you for reading.

I found a picture of Tenten with Lee (no spaces) http:elfwood.lysator.liu.se/ fanq/j/d/jds2/ tentenleecopy.jpg.html

**Please review XD**


	6. ch 6

**A/N:** _I am so sorry for taking years to update and for reposting this chapter. I'd like to give a big shout out to **Zornoid13 **for placing me on he/she's favourite authors list twice. I also write under the account **Durian**, LOLs!_

[16]

It was hard not to admire Tenten; she was one of the prettiest friends I've ever known. She has a cheerful smile and was always happy. Her dreamy turquoise green eyes enhance her beauty and she was a successful young woman. She was a pianist and taught many young children to play the piano.

Tenten gave me a warm hug before sitting down. I blushed slightly but was more than happy to see her. I sat down and ordered a cappuccino because I had just eaten breakfast. Tenten, on the other hand ordered a pasta, pumpkin soup and Caesar salad.

I saw a man with black hair tied in a pony tail before my eyes trailed towards, _Naruto!_

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" I blurted out.

"Sakura, what a coincidence; Neji and I are planning to eat here," replied Naruto.

"Is he your friend Sakura? I'm glad your world doesn't evolve around Sasuke. In fact I think you should dump Sasuke and go out with him!" declared Tenten.

"Tenten!" I shouted from embarrassment.

"Hey Naruto right, would you and your friend like to join us? There are enough seats for four people," offered Tenten.

"Sure!" answered Naruto before jumping to the seat next to me.

"What's your friend's name?" asked Tenten.

"Neji Hyuga," barked Naruto and added, "Earth to Neji, take a seat!"

I took a closer look at Neji who sat down nervously next to Tenten. I wondered what was wrong with him but perhaps he was admiring Tenten's beauty. If I was a guy, I would be attracted to her because she always looked friendly. Suddenly I thought, 'Lee was such a lucky man to win her heart!'

I studied Neji's handsome features and was mesmerized by his eyes. Naruto tugged my arm so I took my eyes off him. I stared at Naruto annoyed, "What do you want?"

"What do you plan to do?" he asked with his puppy blue eyes staring at me.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I stammered.

"Eh, how do I look at you?" He asked.

"Evil… We're planning to shop for baby's clothing," I stated.

"AH! Sakura, don't tell me you're pregnant!" shouted Naruto.

"No, Tenten is," I explained.

For a second I thought Neji's face looked a little pale. His face tensed up and shifted his head towards Tenten. "Congratulations," I heard him say solemnly and then take out a hand. Tenten shook it with delight and was unaware of Neji's disappointment.

We all joined into discussing what we could get for the baby. Naruto demanded to shop with us and begged to be the baby's God father. I laughed. He was probably saying that because I said I would be its God mother. Our conversation began heated but soon died because the food came.

I watched Tenten gobble her food and remarked, "You eat so much."

"I'm feeding two people!" declared Tenten chewing her pasta.

Naruto and Neji both ordered a drink which came shortly after. The four of us was drinking and eating quietly while admiring the peaceful music. "Do you know why I like this café so much?" asked Tenten.

"I guess you like the food," I replied.

"No, the drinks!" joined in Naruto as he slurped down his lost drop of coffee.

"The atmosphere and especially the music," said Neji softly.

"That's exactly right! I love the classical music here," shouted Tenten.

When Tenten finally finished, she ordered a hot chocolate and a piece of cake. "Tenten!" I stated but she replied, "The baby's hungry…"

I laughed; I don't think I could argue with that one. =P

[17]

Lee slipped on his tight green suit and began teaching karate to his students. He gave five lessons a day and was earning roughly enough. He took a short break after giving his first lesson and receded to his room. On top of his table was a picture of Tenten. He gave a small smile and was glad to have met Tenten. She was the most beautiful woman he had loved and would never want to _lose_…

She had brightened up his life and he was grateful that she loved him in return. It was his dreams come true the day Tenten accepted his proposal. He nearly died from a lack of oxygen as he watched Tenten slowly walk up the aisle. His heart nearly stopped in anticipation as Tenten whispered, _"I do..." _The happiness he felt when he slipped the ring on Tenten's hand was like going to heaven.

As he began walking out of his office an image of how they first met popped into his mind. He remembered walking to the centre of the room where he spotted a girl with twos buns. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He took up all his courage to ask her out and she just said, "What a funny suit…"

However, eventually Lee had somehow mustered Tenten to like him. He knew he wasn't good looking nor wealthy. But Tenten found his super gelled up hair and bushy eyebrows cute. He also had very innocent round eyes with long lashes. Tenten admired Lee's honesty and patience…

Lee gave Tenten a call, "Honey, I'm busy today but I'll pick you up at 4 when I have my long break."

Tenten replied, "Ok, no problems. You better not be late… Bye bye."

##

Sakura shopped happily with Tenten and was amazed by all the baby stuff. The two boys followed and hid their faces in embarrassment. It looked as if they were daddies shopping with their wives. After a while they asked if they could stand outside.

In one particular store, the owner was stacking some things. Suddenly a box dropped and hit Sakura. It knocked her down and bruised her arm, while Tenten screamed in alarm. "Calm down Tennie, I'm ok. I'm glad it didn't hit you…" said Sakura softly.

Naruto and Neji came rushing and the room was filled with an uproar. "Sakura! Are you ok? You're hurt! I'm going to sue this store out of business!" roared Naruto.

"No no… I'm fine. I'm only relieved it's not Tenten," gulped Sakura.

"Where's the manager? I want to talk to him," demanded Naruto to a worker.

The manager came quickly a minute later with a worried face plastered onto his face. He apologized, "I'm really sorry. We will pay for all injury fees!"

"You shouldn't stack anything up in this place. We have a pregnant woman here and you're lucky she didn't get hurt," warned Neji.

"I agree with what he says. A lot of pregnant women and toddlers come into your store. You shouldn't have anything stacked up," said Sakura.

"We will work on that. As an apology, you can choose anything here for free. I'll meet you at the counter. I'm sorry, once again," replied the manager bowing sincerely.

After shopping for a little longer it was time for everyone to leave. Tenten explained that Lee had messaged her and would be picking her up at 4 p.m. Sakura decided to go home and rest from the walking. Neji had an appointment about his restaurants so he couldn't take Naruto home. Naruto decided to join Sakura so he could spend some time alone with her.

[18]

After the third lesson Lee took a long rest and dozed off. When he woke it was past four so he ran to his car, he had never been late to meet Tenten. He was always early; he hoped Tenten would forgive him. He drove quickly to the place not knowing what destiny has installed for him. Ultimately, his nightmare would be coming true…

##

Tenten was waiting patiently for Lee in front of the parking area. He had phoned her to be there at 4 p.m. but he was running a little late. Never in her dreams would she have thought standing outside a shopping centre could inflict her harm.

Out of nowhere a car drove up to her and stopped. A man came out of the car to snatch her purse but she struggled. As the man hurled her handbag to his car and closed the door abruptly, Tenten's coat was caught between the doors. The vehicle began to move while dragging Tenten with them. The car began to drive faster while Tenten's body began to slide across the ground. Sheer terror filled Tenten's mind but luckily the vehicle stopped…

The guy opened the door so Tenten's coat slid off while she slumped down unmoving to the floor. The robbers were so shocked at what they had done, they sped off. Meanwhile, nearby onlookers began rushing over to help Tenten. Red crimson blood was seeping down her thighs, before she became unconscious she whispered, "Lee…"

Lee saw a crowd in front of him so he rushed to see what was going on. As he pushed past the crowed he was terrified to see Tenten lying on the ground. Already a pool of blood had formed…

"Someone call an ambulance! Please, no this can't be happening," screamed Lee as he picked up Tenten's limp body in his arms…

TBC

**A/N:** Oh my God! A cliffhanger, I'm gonna die! It's been 2 months since I read this chapter and the original had been deleted ages ago. The first had Lee being drugged by Kin… in case you wanted to know. I personally think this story is way better than all the other stories I have written … =P

If you hate au & ooc suckers to you! This fic is for you if you want drama, suspense and fluffy romance. If you can give me a good **reason**, I'll continue this for YOU! I love writing but I don't have enough time on my hand.

_Anyways, please review… =o=_


	7. ch 7

**AU: **I really liked your review: Chibi-Minamoto and TriAce Gaara… I try really hard to make Sakura an adorable character and receiving reviews is like a bonus!! 

[19]

I said 'good bye' to Tenten before heading off to the nearest bus stop. All the way I had a cheerful grin because I am happy to have met up with Tenten. I wish she would shop for baby clothes with me when I am pregnant. After a short while I realised Naruto was following me.

"Why are you stalking me?" I asked.

"Aren't you heading for the hotel?" he asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

"Well, that's where I'm heading too!" he declared.

I decided to ignore him and when the bus came I chose to sit upstairs. I stomped my way up the steps and realised the top deck was unoccupied. It was too late to turn back as Naruto was blocking the stairs. I wanted to wipe away the smirk on his face when he noticed the empty space.

"Aww man… Looks like it's only you and me here," he grimaced.

"Whatever," I grunted and chose a seat.

He sat down next to me and kept his sleazy eyes gawking at me. I hated people staring at me and my face began to heat up. I ignored his gaze and directed my focus out the window. As I watched the cars speed by I wondered what I had achieved throughout my life.

"Your side face is very pretty," Naruto complimented.

Deep down I was flattered but I gave him a frown to suppress my feelings. I wonder if I can keep my fidelity to Sasuke. I really love him and he had meant everything to me since we began to go out. It really breaks my heart to know that he has forgotten me. I hope in the threads of his memory hides the love he once had for me.

"What's wrong Sakura? You're frowning," pointed Naruto.

"Nothing," I replied bluntly and continued my gaze out the window.

I looked at the stops and was glad that there was only one more to go. I felt uncomfortable around Naruto and I could tell he doesn't just want to be my friend. It was probably a bad idea to piss him off considering he was my boss but I didn't care. He could fire me to end all of my concerns as I can always look for another job.

I looked out the window and expressed, "We're here!"

"Oh… That was quick," he muttered as he got up to follow me out of the bus.

"Well, I'll see you around, bye!" I called.

"No wait! Let me escort you to your room!" He beckoned.

I nodded my head knowing that he would follow even if I had said no. We walked silently together before arriving at the front of my room. I waited for him to leave but he just stood there. I could tell that he wanted to come in but I stood in his way.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rude but I want some time alone. Please leave…" I stated.

He looked a little disappointed and asked, "Can I at least take you to dinner or lunch in the future?"

I wasn't sure so I didn't answer him. He must have noticed my uncertain expression so he added firmly, "As a friend, I really want to be your friend!"

After another minute of silence I stared at Naruto dumbly. I didn't have many friends in this hotel and was quite lonely at times. Perhaps I should let down my barrier a little and with that thought I nodded my throbbing head. He's gleeful smile made me realise what I had just answered.

I didn't know what had come over me but I slammed the door in front of his face. He knocked on the door and instead of answering him I walked towards my bedroom. Before I could reach the room I heard Naruto shouting, "YES!"

"Hey what's your mobile number? Actually it doesn't matter because I know where to find ya! I'll see you around," cried Naruto before he finally left.

##

A photo of Sasuke and I on my dressing table reminded me to be faithful. I believe patience will be rewarded and if I waited long enough Sasuke will remember me eventually. I sighed and said out loud, "How long do you want me to wait Sasuke?"

I looked further across the table at the little crystals that Sasuke had given me. I turned on the table light to make the crystals glisten their pleasant shades of colour. A smile crept up my face as seeing them always made my heart fill with warmth and joy. The crystals symbolise our love and it will shine forever, won't it?

An idea clicked inside my head as I began to pack the crystals in a small box. Perhaps seeing them could stir up Sasuke's memory! After packing them gently in the box I walked out of my room to head for Shukaku hospital. I decided against taking a transport so that I could longer my daydream of Sasuke remembering me.

When I got there I saw an ambulance parked in front of the building. I wondered what had happened to the poor soul and my eyes nearly popped out when I saw Lee getting off it. Don't tell me, it can't be! Panic contemplated my face when I realised the person lying on the stretcher was Tenten!

I nearly dropped the box of crystals as the truth hit me hard on the face. I followed the medic team as they rushed Tenten to the nearest maternity operation room. I felt sorry for Lee as he was screaming like a mad man and tears broke free on his usual merry face.

[20]

Sakura walked up to Lee and placed a hand gently on his shoulder to calm him. Lee looked up to see a familiar face and hugged onto her to stop himself from collapsing. His sanity was breaking apart and he blamed himself for being late. 'If only he had arrived sooner… None of this would have happened.' The more he thought about it the more tears flowed and glistened on his tanned face.

After a while Lee calmed down a bit and let go of Sakura. He began to walk in circles and became more restless with each passing minute. 'What is taking so long?' he wondered and prayed to God that Tenten and the baby would be safe. (Some people think that crying is a cowardly behaviour but how can one always hold up their emotions? It is not humanely possible.)

The lights on top of the operation room door finally flicked off. The doctors came out with solemn faces as they looked up at Lee. As soon as he saw them, he raced up to a doctor and demanded to know if Tenten was all right. He pulled hysterically at the doctor's coat waiting impatiently for the news of his wife.

The doctor tried to smile to calm Lee down and replied, "Your wife is safe but…"

"But what!!" shouted Lee.

"The baby… We did everything that we possibly can but I'm afraid there's been a miscarriage," the doctor replied.

Sakura saw Lee raising his fist and was relieved that he had unclenched it. He didn't want to believe what the doctor had told him; instead he chose to fall to his knees. He clenched his hand again and began to pound onto the ground. He continued to cry, "Why? Why?" as reality condemned him.

She helped Lee get up once he had stopped hitting the ground. She guided him to the room that the nurses had taken Tenten. When they got there Tenten was still in her sleeping state as she was heavily sedated from her operation. Lee placed a hand on her creamy smooth face and sat down beside her.

"Can you leave me alone with her?" he asked softly.

Sakura felt offended because Tenten was her best friend too but managed to follow his instructions. She overheard Lee talking to Tenten when she was a few meters away from the entrance. She decided to stroll further away so that Lee may have his privacy with his beloved wife.

As soon as Sakura sat down on a nearby courtesy seat small droplets of tears crept down her pleasant face. She could no longer hold her emotions as the full impact of the reality incurred by her friend crept inside her mind. How can she survive such an emotional situation? She had been so happy…

##

Sasuke had just finished his obstacle course and was wheeling his way back to his room. A figure with pink hair caught his eyes as he turned a corner. She was sobbing quietly by herself and her torn depressed state drew Sasuke nearer towards her. A locked up emotion stirred within him as he continued to watch her.

Sakura had placed her head over her entwined fingers and looked like she was praying. She was pre-occupied with crying and was unaware of the approaching wheelchair. Suddenly she heard squeaking noises so she looked up to see Sasuke! She didn't care if he only referred to her as a _stranger_. She launched straight towards his lap and repositioned herself in a kneeling posture.

Sasuke decided to run his hand over her hair to soothe her. His pants were becoming a little wet as her tears continued to flow but that was the least of his worries. He didn't want to see her sad because he his heart was sharing her emotions. Aside from that he also felt a sense of completeness being next to her.

"Don't cry, Sakura…" he whispered gently in her ear.

She stopped crying abruptly and was more surprised than sad. Did she hear right or was it her imagination? Had Sasuke really called her name? She looked up to his cobalt black eyes and genuine face to search for an answer. He gave her a playful grin that only she would have seen and she knew for sure he had remembered her.

"Can you call out my name again?" she begged.

He reached out a pale hand to touch her delicate cheek and said again, "Sakura."

Upon hearing her name Sakura plunged towards Sasuke wrapping her arms tightly across his waist. She placed her head next to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. This moment marked a memorable place in her heart as she and Sasuke were finally reunited!

[21]

Hinata was tossing and turning on her bed because she had the same nightmare again. It was actually a memory of her past that she resented since the age of six. Sweat beads began to form as she dreamt of 'that day'.

_The sound of the door opening had woken Hinata who was a light sleeper. Her innocent white eyes watched her mother's body disappear down the balcony and she screamed! She rushed downstairs to the main door but she didn't know how to open it. Finally a maid came to open the door and she rushed out like a bullet. She located the lawn in front of her balcony and saw her mother lying unconscious on the ground. She paid no attention to the pool of blood and lifted her mother gently to her lap. _

_Suddenly her mother stirred and whispered, "I love you, Hiashi…" and died gently in Hinata's lap. _

##

**Izayoi Hyuuga **

Izayoi was a Geisha but that did not stop Hiashi Hyuuga from falling in love with her. Hiashi had gone to a lot of trouble to marry the woman he loved. He even defied his Hyuuga title and threatened to leave the main house. Everything would have been perfect if Hizashi hadn't been killed from a ransom gone bad.

Hiashi spent two wonderful years with Izayoi and they even bore a child whom they named, Hinata. Unfortunately the Hyuuga business trembled downhill and money was needed to prevent it from collapsing. Hiashi had objected to marrying Kurenai Yuuhi but had only agreed in the end to solve the crisis. It was probably the worst deal in his life as she did everything she could to make him love her.

She tried to win his affection by acting nice but he ignored her so she took her anger at Izayoi. She was like a venom and had threatened Hiashi that if he slept with Izayoi; she would withdraw her family's business. She would often pinch, kick or shove Izayoi to a wall whenever Hiashi wasn't there. Finally Hiashi noticed the bruises and became furious with Kurenai.

This wasn't the end of Izayoi's nightmare because Kurenai developed a further hatred towards her. Izayoi nearly died of an heart attack when she found her two year old daughter drowning in a swimming pool. If Hinata had died she would never have forgiven herself. She never felt more relieved to see her daughter breathing again…

Kurenai had an obsession with drugs and had used them on Hiashi so that she could bore him a child too. It was only after a few nights that Hiashi realised what she had ploted but the damage was already done. The Hyuuga business was starting to get better and any bad publicity would send it downhill again.

Hiashi had wanted a divorce with Kurenai but she had already fallen pregnant. From then on Kurenai acted like the Queen of the house and ordered everyone around. Izayoi was confused because Hiashi had promised that he'll kick her out of the house. She dropped her cup of tea when Kurenai broke the news out to her.

"You think you can get rid of me? Dream on! I'm pregnant with Hiashi's child. When she/he is born I'll make sure that I'll never have to see your sorry face again. Enjoy your time while you still can," Kurenai laughed cruelly.

When Kurenai was heavily pregnant she nearly slipped down the stairs but luckily Izayoi was there to catch her. Izayoi had thought that Kurenai would change when she experienced the hardships of motherhood. It was only the start of her nightmare…

One day an old acquaintance came to visit Izayoi but Kurenai had plotted her evil plans. Kurenai drugged them both and took pictures of them. It was an old trick but had worked perfectly. Hiashi would have believed Izayoi but his anger from seeing his wife on a bed with another man clouded his senses. When he saw the front page of his daily newspaper he spilt his coffee and charged up to Izayoi's room.

_He slapped her hard across the face and chucked the newspaper on the floor._

She was bewildered at what she saw but had managed to hold her tears until he left. There was no point in explaining he would never believe her anyway. She cried silently in her room and calmed down a bit when Hinata wrapped her arms around her.

_He ignored her for a year which greatly affected her sanity._

She had wanted to die and the Hyuuga main house resembled a prison to her. The only thing that had kept her alive was her beautiful daughter. Izayoi was worried that Hinata may have became mute because she had never spoken a word after Hiashi had slapped her.

Both Kurenai and Izayoi were emotionally affected when Hiashi stopped coming home. One particular night Izayoi decided to get Hinata some dessert to bribe her into talking. Hinata never got her dessert because Izayoi had dropped the glass bowl when Hiashi arrived home hugging a woman.

Izayoi and Hinata stared at the two with wide astonished eyes but Hiashi continued to kiss the woman passionately in front of them. Hinata hugged her mother's leg tightly before deep hatred and resentment of her father built inside her. Hiashi felt a sharp jab of pain and knew he had hurt Izayoi's feelings.

_He didn't comfort her; instead he said coldly, "Get back inside your room."_

Izayoi carried Hinata in her arms and ran quickly towards her room. If only she had remained there because Hiashi had sent the woman home angrily. Izayoi knelt on her knees and it was the last straw that she could take.

_Hiashi had hurt her too many times…_

Izayoi waited for Hinata to sleep and said her sorry prayers to the little soul. She walked out of her balcony and looked down. It was at least four stories to the ground and the soft breezes encouraged her to jump. She climbed over the balcony and let go of the rails. She landed with a soft thud on top of the green lawn.

##

_Everyone was dressed in white and bowing before the alter at a photo of Hinata's mother. She tried to search for a kind face but had found none. Her father was not present because he blamed himself for his wife's death. Hinata never told her mother's last words to her father. She thought that he didn't deserve her mother's love. She clenched her small fists when she saw her step mother and sister laughing happily together. _

_A few days later she ran away from home because she couldn't take the cold atmosphere of the house. Hiashi didn't even flinch because the death of Izayoi had prevented his mind to function properly. He could only remember the happy times that he had experienced with Izayoi and had no recollection up to when Hinata was born. _

_Hinata cried softly in an alleyway and ate scraps or rubbish for a few days. Finally her saviour came…_

Hinata woke up abruptly and stared into the aqua pools of a mahogany brown haired man. He knew she had that dream again so he wrapped his arms around her. He embraced her tightly to protect her from the tragedy she had been through. He kissed her forehead softly and laid her gently on the bed.

**A/N: **HUGGLES, guess who found Hinata? KAWAII!!

Anyways, please review**... =P**


End file.
